


Favorite Record

by cafedanslanuit



Series: Allie's 500 followers event [12]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Longing, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedanslanuit/pseuds/cafedanslanuit
Summary: Sonfic request: Favorite Record - Fall Out Boy. "You were the song stuck in my head, every song that I ever loved. Played it again, and again, and again  You can get what you what but it’s never enough."
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Allie's 500 followers event [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803178
Kudos: 48





	Favorite Record

Mammon missed her.

It had been only a week since he had last saw her, yet he could swore he still heard her small footsteps around the House of Lamentation. Mammon couldn’t believe how much he needed to listen to MC’s laugh. Even if he kept a video of her on his phone, it wasn’t enough. It was never going to be enough.

Mammon pressed his screen again, restarting the video. MC bounced on the streets of Devildom, looking back at him with the biggest smile.

“C’mon, Mammon, we’re gonna be late!” she said, as she grabbed him by his hands and pulled him forward. MC had surprised him with movie tickets. She explained she had been working at The Devil’s Kitchen for a week in order to get some cash to buy herself some jewelry and other pretty things she had seen on her last visit to the city with Asmodeus. At the end of her shopping trip, she had some money left and decided to treat Mammon for a movie.

“You’ve always been nice to me” she explained with a small shrug when he asked why she had chosen him to be her plus one. It took a while before Mammon could understand why a woman such as MC would want him and only him to go with her. And maybe he didn’t ever understand fully. But the sight of MC with a long sleeve burgundy dress and thigh high black socks waiting for him near the entrance of the House of Lamentation made him forget about his doubts for the rest of the evening.

The video stopped and Mammon pressed play again. His eyes were on the screen, but his mind was elsewhere. It had been a week and he couldn’t keep her out of his mind. It was like she had decided to bounce inside his head this time. Mammon chuckled at the idea of a tiny MC living inside him.

There was so much he never understood about her. Even if it had all started with him agreeing to a pact with MC, she quickly got all the pacts she wished for. And yet, somehow, she still strived for more. It wasn’t enough for her to have them at her mercy, she wanted them to fall for her. It had to be done on purpose, Mammon thought. There was no way someone could smile that way without actively trying to make everyone lose their heads over her. Did MC secretly enjoy it? Had his greed rubbed off on her?

“Mammon!” the MC in his video laughed, making him lift the corner of his mouth without him wanting to. Mammon ran his fingers through his hair and huffed. How could she even get a reaction without being present?

Mammon could still smell her fragrance wherever he went. Like a stuck vinyl, her voice kept ringing in his ears. He knew it would take a long time before he could stop thinking about her every day, but fuck, how he wanted that day to arrive soon.

Or maybe he didn’t. With a sigh, he pressed play again and closed his eyes.


End file.
